<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Business by TheBiophone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364656">Business</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBiophone/pseuds/TheBiophone'>TheBiophone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jem and the Holograms (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Fluff, Missing Scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:55:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBiophone/pseuds/TheBiophone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy has something she has to do at Starlight Music.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Business</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Starlight Music always had this glimmering veneer in the California sunlight. It was the natural place for goody-goodies like Jem and the Holograms to do business. They even had a little sign at the front door: “NO MOTORBIKES”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Sheesh. Ya do somethin’ once, and they never let ya forget about it.... </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nevertheless, a gritty platinum blonde found herself walking into the company head- quarters, looking to tend to some unfinished business. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” she said, assuming a dominating pose on the reception desk, “I wanna talk to Jem.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The receptionist sighed. “Jem is unavailable at the moment,” she said. “I can direct you to Jerrica Benton instead.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever!” Roxy replied. “Just lemme in.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Top floor, to your right,” the receptionist said. With that, Roxy made her way up- stairs. She got to Jerrica’s office almost immediately, her entrance precipitated only by a quick knock on the door. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gotta be nice...,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Roxy!” Jerrica cried. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah!” Roxy said, seating herself on Jerrica’s desk. “Listen, Jerrica, d’you think you could pass on a message to Jem from me?” she asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Jerrica replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Roxy rolled her eyes. “I mean, can ya tell her somethin’?” Roxy asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That depends,” Jerrica said. “What do you want to say to her?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell her... I say thanks.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jerrica froze up for a moment. “Wh-what do you—what are you talking about?” she asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Back in Philly the other day,” Roxy explained. “She musta told ya. She got me out of a real jam when my show went nuts. I... that was real cool of her.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jerrica looked at her rival in awe. “Oh, Roxy... that’s so sweet of you to say,” she said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t remind me,” Roxy huffed. ”And another thing,” she continued, “you take care of those Starlight Kids or whatever with Jem, right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Jerrica said. ”Well, that one that Jem took on tour with her—,” Roxy started. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean Ba Nee?” Jerrica asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She didn’t tell me her name!” Roxy replied. “All’s I know is that she g—that she was a real cool character. Ya know, for a goody two-shoes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But why would Ba Nee have—?” Jerrica began to ask. That’s when the penny dropped. The contracts, the IRS letter... it all made sense now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be askin’ so many questions!” Roxy said. “Just... tell Jem and the kid that I’m... that they’re not... that they were pretty cool that day.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll do that,” Jerrica said with a smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“... Thank you,” Roxy said. “A-and don’t go tellin’ the other Misfits or anyone about this, ya got it? This stays between us! A...and Jem. And... Ba Nee, you said?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Jerrica said, “Ba Nee.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good kid,” Roxy said. “She’s... she got real lucky.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Jerrica couldn’t help but be a bit annoyed at Roxy’s typical persona being at the front, the softness she saw shining through gave her reason to keep smiling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She sure did,” Jerrica said. “I’ll be sure to pass on your thanks to them both.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great,” Roxy said, dismounting from the desk. As she was leaving, she yelled out, “And by the way, I read your little note at the front entrance! ‘No motorbikes’! Sheesh!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad you read that,” Jerrica said, trying not to smile too much. “Here’s hoping you follow it!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah!” Roxy said as she left the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that, the business was finished. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LaTeX is good for a lot of things, but making something that'll look good in a .docx file is not one of them. =_=</p>
<p>Anyway, I hope you liked this fic! I thought that if Roxy hadn't been concerned with keeping up appearances, she would have extended more gratitude to Jem during "Roxy Rumbles". She is, truly, a Jerkass With A Heart Of Gold. (... Maybe with an emphasis on "jerkass". It's why we love her!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>